


Humming

by elvenferretots



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenferretots/pseuds/elvenferretots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan does not enjoy spending time in camp with Alistair. A drabble for a Tumblr writing prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humming

There it was again! That infernal humming. Morrigan would never understand why the Warden kept that great bumbling bee around. What with his oafish manner and Chantry boy morality wasting precious time trying help every Ferelden in distress...and that cursed constant humming. 

Morrigan had half a mind to go back to her own fire for dinner if Dexter Surana had not gazed up at her with those adoring blue eyes. This was not logical, she thought, stroking a loose stand of hair behind his pointed ear, not at all logical to put up with this much annoyance just to sit with a man's head on her knee at dinner. Yet here she was, feeling even more cross with the thought. 

"Alastair, are you trying to hum a tune, perhaps, or have you caught a rather large piece of meat in your throat before we have even yet ate?"

Alastair flushed. "Hey!"

Dexter chuckled, adding depth to the pleasure already derived from Alistair's offense. Unfortunately, Leliana didn't find the comment so humorous. 

"Oh, let Alistair hum, you two," she admonished, "the Maker takes joy in the songs of his creation... no matter how out of tune."

"I was too in tune!" Alastair piped. 

"Your Maker must not take joy in my ears, in that case," Morrigan stated, serving her own plate, "I suppose he also takes joy in Alistair's open-mouthed chewing?"

"Hey now!" Alistair's retort was muffled through his mouthful, "I do not!"

"You are now," Dexter pointed out. 

"I've about had it with you two teaming up on me."

"I've half a mind to set you to chewing lessons with the dog," Morrigan quipped, "he's far cleaner."

The war dog lifted his head, drool dangling in a thread from his maw to the dirt. 

"Enough! Enough you two," Leliana cut in, "Why don't we all make peace? This may be our last night in this camp. Let us enjoy it without badgering poor Alistair."

Alastair nodded. "Thank you, Leliana."

The rest of the dinner was serenaded with the crackling fire and an accompaniment of Alastair's smacking chewing, off-tune humming, and even cracking knuckles at one point; which was briskly stopped with a glare that promised another frozen over or spider infested bedroll if he continued. Morrigan finished her meal and made for her own camp as quickly as she could without offending Dexter. 

She flicked her wrist with a small flourish to start her own fire up again and settled down before it, gently taking out her earrings before she forgot and slept in them again. She placed them in her palm and admired the glitter of firelight on gold. She stowed them away at the sound of the Warden's footfalls. 

"You may sit wherever you wish." she addressed him. 

Dexter took his normal place on the ground beside her, cross-legged. 

"I'm glad you like them," he said, tactless as usual. 

"I cannot imagine what you are talking about."

"I am also glad you ate dinner with us tonight. It was nice."

"Alastair is an absolute nuisance. I shan't like to do it again. If I were you, I would not expect it in the future."

"Once was enough," he said, then kissed her, soft and warm and gentle, then breathed, "Thank you again, Morrigan," before laying his head on her lap as he so liked to. 

Foolish, illogical, absolutely without reason, thought Morrigan to herself, that she would now wish to eat there again.


End file.
